Forever and a Night
by Stessa
Summary: I, I never thought I'd be, Lost inside your eyes, Living out this fantasy, But now, with every breath we take, All I think about, Is the love we're gonna make. - A Troypay one-shot dedicated to Nathalie. Rated M for a reason.


**Forever and a Night**

He let the water stream down his body, as he rested his back against the cool wall of the shower. He closed his eyes, and sunk back, just relaxing, and falling into a comfortable position. He couldn't get her out of his head. It felt like forever. She had been teasing him forever. He had no idea how many times he'd found himself in a position very similar to this. She teased him all the time, and he couldn't help but feel aroused; she was so beautiful. She was so sexy, and he almost felt like she did it on purpose. That she knew what she was doing, but did it anyway, because she wanted to see him suffer.

He couldn't blame her. For as long as he could remember, she had liked him. She had flirted with him, hinted that date too many times to count. But after that summer at Lava Springs, she seemed to have given up, and he was so happy about that for a very long time. His relationship with Gabriella was perfect, that of course, was until they broke up, because things just weren't working out.

And that was when he noticed her… She had changed a bit. Not too much, not so much that she wasn't her anymore. But she had still changed. She didn't quite boss everyone around as much, and she wasn't as demanding. You could have an actual conversation with her, without it having to revolve around her. And he noticed that; he liked the change in her. She still looked as beautiful as before, if not more. Her body had matured even more, and every guy noticed. He did too, of course, and he couldn't help but like it.

Chad once nudged him in the side, and made a comment, which made the rest of the team whistle, even if he was with Taylor, and shouldn't be looking at other girls like that. But he hadn't needed Chad's telling, he had eyes in his head; he could see it. She was… _hot_.

And then he tried. He did everything he could to hint to her that he was now interested. That he actually liked her. As selfish as it might sound, he believed he had dibs on her. She had liked him for so long, he knew that, and as naïve as he was, he believed she still did. She wasn't dating anyone; she barely had been since that summer. But when he tried to show her that he cared, she just raised one of those perfectly shaped eyebrows at him, and waltzed away. It took him awhile to actually realize that she didn't want him. That she didn't give in to him. That she'd actually… moved on.

It hurt his ego. It really did. He was almost too proud to even admit it to himself, but after a few weeks of banging himself in the head with his basketball, he did. He couldn't believe he'd actually turned her down, once upon a time. She'd wanted him. She'd practically screwed everyone else over because she wanted him that bad. How could he not have noticed her beauty before? How could he not have noticed how perfect they'd be together?

He swallowed hard, when a picture of her came into his mind, and he felt his lower section move. He groaned, and tried to get her out of his mind, but it was too hard. He was failing miserably. She was practically all he thought about now. He couldn't even concentrate in school, or during basketball games. It was horrible. He'd been literally scared, he was gonna fail his exams, but luckily he managed to block her out, and focus just on that. He couldn't believe if he'd actually ruined his life because of a girl. But she wasn't just any girl… she was _it_.

He frantically tried to turn the water colder, but it wasn't helping. He closed his eyes, and placed his hands on top of them, just wanting to get her out of his head. But he couldn't. She was right there. She'd been testing them. All of them. All week. She didn't have a date to Prom yet. When someone asked her, she always said she was holding out for someone special. He hadn't had the nerve to ask her, because he knew what her answer would be. She was over him. And he wasn't going to make a fool out of himself, by asking her, when he knew it would be a clear 'no'. But no one had had any luck, and she was going alone tonight. He was too, of course. He didn't want to settle for anything less than perfect. And since she was it, he couldn't have any other date. He was just going to tag along with Taylor and Chad, who were going together.

He breathed out a huge sigh of relief, when the water seemed to cool him down. It wasn't that helpful, but it was better than nothing. He didn't have time for this. He had a Prom to get ready for. He was still leaning against the wall of the shower, when she came back into his mind.

Today she'd been wearing probably the smallest shorts in history. They were jeans shorts, and they didn't hide anything. When she wore a thong, which she did very often, today too, and sat down, it wasn't hidden. And her small top didn't do a very good job either. It was a tube-top in pink, with lots of rhinestones on. Her hair was a bit curly for the day, and her make-up was perfect. Her black stilettos made her inches taller than she normally would be. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her. Even if they weren't at school for very long. Just to clear out their lockers, and to get last minutes goodbyes, and all that. But when they'd been sitting in the auditorium, his eyes had been drawn to her, and he hadn't been able to take them off of her, before Zeke practically shook him awake.

He groaned when he felt himself getting harder again. What was it with this girl? What kinda of voodoo-magic had she used on him, to make him feel like this? It wasn't normal. No one was supposed to have that power over another human. It was wrong, but yet… he really liked it. He just wished that all his fantasies could become real.

He couldn't count all those times where he'd had to wake up, to change his sheets, so his mother wouldn't notice. Dreams of the two of them, intertwined on some bed, kept haunting him. Them, passionately making love; skin burning, sweat dripping, groaning, moaning, and almost screaming… He'd had that too familiar dream, too many times, and it kept coming back. He saw her body before him, and wished he could see it in real life. If the real thing was at least half as good as the one he'd made up, it would be unbelievable. No one could ever be that beautiful.

And yet… she was.

On top of being hot, and rich, and just… an amazing person. He didn't know what to do about it anymore. When school was over, which was very soon, considering this was Prom night, he wouldn't see her again. She'd be out of his life. He was attending the University of Albuquerque, because his father was on the good side with Vance Evans, even if he hadn't made the best impression himself. But she was… Well, she was probably attending some famous Art School, or whatever. A place where she could pursue her dreams, of course. But he didn't want her to go… He wanted her to stay here in Albuquerque. He wanted to be with her.

"TROY!?"

He turned his head to the side, and turned off the shower, to hear his mother's shrill voice through the locked bathroom door. He knew what it was all about. Prom was soon, he had to get out, he had to get ready. But how could he get ready, when there was no way he could fit into his pants? He would just have to stop thinking about her… He had to stop.

"Yeah?" he hoarsely asked.

"Hurry up, you have to get done." His mother replied, relief in her voice. She was probably happy that he wasn't dead in there.

"I will, let me just get this soap out of my hair." He said, before turning the shower on again, and turning it as cold as possible. _Okay,_ he told himself, _Chad, Chad, Zeke, basketball, frogs, grandma, grandma, Chad, Ryan… spiders, Chad, Chad, Chad, Chad… _

_I, I never thought I'd be  
Lost inside your eyes  
Living out this fantasy  
But now, with every breath we take  
All I think about  
Is the love we're gonna make_

He entered the gymnasium, which was decorated nicely for the occasion, a few feet behind Taylor and Chad. They were already giddy. Taylor was so excited. She was almost jumping up and down, while holding onto Chad's arm tightly. Chad looked somewhat scared, but also very, very happy.

And what didn't he have to be happy about? He had the girl he loved by his side. The two of them were so perfect. Voted 'Most likely to stay together after high school'. And she, of course, was voted 'Most likely to get on the front page of a magazine', while he, himself, was voted 'Most likely to succeed'.

"Hey, Troy man!" Chad said, and grabbed his arm, "Tay and I are gonna go find Gabriella and say hi. Cool with you?"

Troy just nodded, and brushed them off. They could say hi to Gabriella all they wanted. It wasn't that he didn't like Gabriella, but… their relationship hadn't been good since they broke up. But of course, they had been together for more than a year. She was his first kiss, his first time… Everything. And when they broke up, it was mutual, because they both knew it wasn't working out. She had her eyes on some dude from the Decathlon Team, and he had his eyes on… _her_.

He sat down on a chair, and looked around the room, hoping to find her dancing somewhere. He could see Ryan and his boyfriend dancing together, but her blonde mane was nowhere in sight. He didn't know what she was wearing. His first guess would be something pink, but then again… Sharpay Evans never stops surprising you.

Nah, she definitely wasn't there yet. She was probably arriving fashionably late. He hated to admit it, but he knew her too well. And still, he _didn't_. He wanted to know her better. He wanted to know what went on inside her head. He wanted to know every inch of her skin. He wanted to know her body better than he knew his own… He wanted to know every single detail, and he wanted to see a side of her, that no one else should ever see.

It wasn't just about sex, he'd figured that out long ago. If it were just about sex, he would have loved her body, and wanted a one-night stand with her. But he wanted more than that. He wanted to have her. He wanted to make her his. He wanted to make love to her, as tacky as it may sound. He was… _whipped_.

He said hi to a few of his basketball buddies, and danced a quick dance with Martha. Nothing big happened. He just kept looking out for her. But she wasn't there yet. He couldn't see her. He sat alone again, and just looked around; sipping his punch. He had no idea what to do with himself. So many girls had wanted to go with him, but he'd chosen to go alone. It wasn't very fun, and he didn't know why he even came. He might as well had been home, when Sharpay wasn't going to show up. He thought he'd at least get to look at her for some time.

"Dude!?" Zeke exclaimed, and excitingly sat down next to him, "Dude, guess who just arrived in a _PINK_ limo?!"

Troy dropped his glass, and stood up, rushing across the gym, so he could get a look at her. It could only be her, who else would have a pink limo? They stopped by the door, where a lot of girls were ogling over the _apparently_ gorgeous limo. He stood on his toes, and stretched himself out, to get a glimpse of her. She got out of the limo, and his breath literally got caught in his throat.

"Give me some room, people!" she smirked, and strode pass them, "Please Kelsi, no pictures, before I check my make up."

She was looking so beautiful. And she wasn't wearing pink, for once, like he'd thought she would. She was wearing a gorgeous black dress. It wasn't very long, or classy like most girls'. It was rather short, and showed off her long dancer legs. She wore silver stilettos, which went well with all the accessories she had picked out. They were also silver. Her hair wasn't pulled back in a classy do either, it was loose. Some of it was curled, some of it was straight, and she had small braids here and there. She stood out.

_Just as she is supposed to_, Troy smiled.

Eventually, people gave her some space, and she moved across the floor, to find a place to sit. She didn't seem very affected by the fact that people were staring at her, and that she was there alone. Any other normal girl would have been totally embarrassed. But no. Not Sharpay Evans. She took it cool, and Troy totally loved her for that.

He sat down on a chair as well, so he could watch her through the night. She didn't do much. She danced with a few of the lucky guys who had the nerve to ask her (Zeke was one of them, even though he had a date). She didn't look like she was having lots of fun though, she just looked bored. Troy understood her, really. Everyone else was moving around. Everything was going on, it was all happening so fast. The clock was ticking closer to midnight, and Prom King and Queen were supposed to be crowned, and have their dance. But it was coming so soon. It would be over in a few hours, and what did he have to show for his night? Nothing. Not a thing. Not even a dance with the girl he was desperately in love with. He wished he had the nerve, but the voice kept telling him it was no use. She didn't like him anymore. She was over him. He'd blown his chance.

_I want you  
For, forever and a night  
(Forever and a night)  
For all of my life  
(All of my life)  
I just wanna hold you tight  
From now on (for)  
Until the morning light  
(Until the morning light)  
All I wanna do  
Is be with you baby  
Forever and a night _

(I, I, Until the morning light  
Gonna love you  
Forever and a night) 

He leaned his head against the wall behind him, and closed his eyes. He wished he could be in his bed. At least it would have been more comfortable than this. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, when someone sat down next to him and said;

"Hi."

He turned his head to this side, and almost couldn't believe his eyes. There she was. The Princess. She was even more beautiful when you got a closer look at her. She was shooting him a small smile, and her eyes shone with a weird sparkle, and he nervously smiled back at her.

"Hey…"

"So," she stated, and sat back against the wall too, to get more comfortable, "not that it's my business or anything, but what is Troy Bolton doing alone at his Prom?"

He arched an eyebrow at her, "The girl I wanted to go with, didn't want to go with me."

"Oh…" she paused, and looked at her hands for a second, "Still hung up on Gabriella, huh? I thought you were over her."

He scoffed, "It's not Gabriella."

"Oh." She repeated, and an awkward silence came upon them. She was looking at something in the dancing crowd, and he was looking at her, thinking what his next move should be. He had her right there. She was sitting next to him. He just had to keep her there, talk to her, and maybe ask her to dance… It was a very easy plan… Wasn't it?

"What-" he paused, not sure of how to put his words together, "Why are you here alone, then?"

She turned back to look at him, and seemed to get sad all of a sudden, "The guy…" she paused, and swallowed, "The guy I wanted to go with didn't ask me. I kept turning everyone down, because I really hoped he'd ask me. But he didn't. So, I'd rather go alone."

"I see…" he whispered. His thoughts were correct. She had a new crush, but apparently her crush wasn't crushing back. Troy didn't understand the dude, whoever he was, because what was there not to like? She was… perfect.

"It's not like I expected him to want to go with me, anyway." Sharpay continued, now speaking louder, and with more passion, "I'm not exactly girlfriend material. For some odd reason… I scare people or something. I don't really get it. I'm not that bad, am I? I mean… I've changed. I've really tried being sweeter. Hasn't it worked, huh?"

He placed a hand on her arm, to calm her down, and couldn't ignore the immediate chills he got, when his bare skin touched her bare skin. He swallowed, and quickly removed the hand again, "It has…" he whispered, "You've been better, Sharpay."

She nodded, and looked down at her arm, where his hand had been just seconds before. They sat in silence again until Sharpay broke it with a sigh, "I'm hoping to get Prom Queen. It's the only reason I came here, really. It's no use being here alone; it's no fun."

"Well, I'm having fun. I'm talking to you." Troy said, hoping it'd earn him so extra points with her. He just… He wanted her to be happy. But still, he couldn't help but focus on her pink, kissable lips, and just want to place his own on top of them, "And I think you'll get it," he added, licking his lips, "I voted for you."

"Aw." she said and wrapped an arm around him, giving him a sideways hug, "Thanks Troy, I voted for you too. For Prom King."

"Then maybe we'll get crowned together." He whispered, looking her deeply in the eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful. They were a deep brown, and floated with all sorts of emotions. He couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe she could feel the same again… He thought he saw affection in there, but it could have been the lights, "Listen Sharpay," he said, wanting to tell her everything; just wanting her know, "I-"

"And for the Prom King and Queen!"

They quickly broke eye contact, and looked onto the stage, where Ms. Darbus was standing by the microphone, a crown in each hand. The music had stopped, and Troy took Sharpay by the arm, and dragged her closer to the stage, so they could see the King and Queen, once crowned.

People gave them odd stares, but Sharpay gave them her famous ice-glare, and they didn't say anything.

"And…" Ms. Darbus said, a huge smile on her face, "It's no surprise really. The Prom King is… Troy Bolton."

Sharpay shot Troy a huge smile, and pushed him away from her, and onto the stage. He awkwardly went up, and Ms. Darbus placed the crown onto his head. He was about to go down, when she stopped him;

"Wait, Mr. Bolton," she said, "We'll have to crown our Queen. Remember, the two of you are supposed to dance."

He groaned for a second, but lit up when he realized that it might be… _Possibly_. It could be her. She was the most gorgeous girl in school, and he knew most of the guys had voted for her. He also knew that most of the girls had, since it stood between Sharpay, Gabriella, and some cheerleader. Most of them were afraid of Sharpay; so they'd voted for her, afraid to feel her wrath.

"And our Prom Queen is…" she paused, to feel the tension. Troy could see Gabriella excitingly clinging onto her boyfriend's arm, "Our very own, and very talented, Sharpay Evans." Ms. Darbus finished.

Everyone started clapping as Sharpay, a bit startled and surprised-looking, made her way onto the stage. She stopped by Troy, and Ms. Darbus crowned her as well. She offered Troy a small smile, and he found himself smiling right back.

"And please, congratulations," Ms. Darbus said, as the clapping stopped, "Will our Royalty go to the dance floor? You may open the next dance."

Troy gladly offered Sharpay a hand, happy that he got to dance with her. She placed her small, delicate hand in his, and gave him an insecure smile, something he was very surprised to see. He leaded her down the stage anyway, and onto the dance floor, where everyone surrounded them, almost as if they were a newlywed couple, dancing the wedding dance.

He placed his hand on her waist, and she wrapped her arms around him, not so formally. She was used to standing in front of crowds, and so was he. He realized that she wasn't going to dance the classic dance, and just pulled her closer, so he could feel her body against his. She rested her head against his chest, and he flew away from the school's gym. It was like, he was gone. It was just the two of them. Everything around them disappeared, and he was in that fantasy again, where she'd look up at him, and then kiss him deeply.

It was a nice fantasy, and when he came crashing back to Earth, he was sorry to see it go. Everyone was doing their own stuff again; no one was really watching them. She pulled back slightly, and offered him another smile, while he felt the whole room grow hot. He studied her face for a second, and she actually looked really happy. She was smiling, and her eyes were shining with a light he hadn't seen in them for a very long time.

He knew that if he could just get her, it'd last. It would be forever. It'd be the two of them. He'd want her forever; and she would want him. They'd be happy together. Forever. She'd marry him. She'd give birth to his children. They'd be the two of them, and everything would be perfect.

"Sharpay, I-" he begun, but she cut him off, by placing a small finger on his lips.

"Troy…" she whispered, "Don't say anything. Just please… Allow me to finish this dance with you. Please…"

He swallowed hard, when he realized how desperate she sounded. He shook his head softly. He couldn't do that. He had to tell her now, he had to… He took in a deep breath, and leaned his head down, to let their lips meet. She was startled at first, surprised at what he was doing, but he kept a tight grip on her, and noticed that she relaxed much more when she realized what he was doing. He could even feel, when their lips finally met, that she was just as eager as him.

If it had felt like the world was spinning before, it was nothing like how he felt now. Everything disappeared, and it was just the two of them, in his little world. He didn't notice how Chad stopped his dance with Taylor, and gaped at them both. And he didn't see how Ryan practically tripped over his boyfriend, when he realized who his sister was kissing. And he didn't see the evil glares Zeke was giving him, when he saw that he was kissing the girl he'd always liked. It was just them, and he could feel his heart beating like crazy, when she kissed back; putting just as much effort into the kiss as he was.

She pulled back slightly, panting at bit, as her hands were now around his neck, she clutched the back of his shirt tightly. He stared her deep in the eye, before his gaze turned to her lips. They were slightly bruised, and her lipgloss was smudged across her chin. He reached a hand out and brushed it off. She gulped slightly, before she tip-toed up, to whisper in his ear.

"Let's get out of here, Troy. Let's go… To my place."

_In a world that moves so fast  
It's so hard to find  
Something that you know will last  
But  
When you touch me there's no doubt  
That you and I possess  
The one thing that it's all about_

He swallowed lightly, and nodded. He gave her a quick kiss, before he grabbed her hand tightly, and tried to make his way through all the dancing bodies in the gymnasium. They brushed past Chad, who said something, but Troy couldn't hear him. His mind was focused on her, and what was about to happen… He was going to get her. He was going to get the girl. He didn't know what would happen in the morning, and it didn't matter; he was going to get her.

They got to the pink limo in no time, and got into the car. Sharpay quickly told the driver where to go, before closing the little window, to give them some privacy. She immediately turned to him, and their lips met in another kiss, hands fumbling with clothes, and small moans and groans escaping their lips.

Troy's hand fumbled with the back of her dress, while he could feel her hands moving across his shirt, unbuttoning the buttons as they went. He moved his kisses to her neck, and down her collarbone, to her very visible cleavage. She tilted her head to the side, and gave him better access. He planted several kisses there, and listened to her small moans, as he hit the right places. She probably had no idea what those sounds did to him. His pants were already too small, and the tension he'd lived in for the past… _very long time_, was now being released. The fantasies were becoming reality, and he was already fighting hard so it wouldn't end before it begun.

She pulled back, and locked eyes with him, just staring at him. He got lost in the brown of her eyes, and just gazed right back. The pupils were clouded with every possible emotion, and he knew his own probably looked just the same. She smiled at him, as the limo came to a stop. She opened the door, grabbed his hand, and quickly rushed out of there, and into the huge house that was the Evans mansion.

Troy had never been there before, but he didn't have time to explore now, and he didn't want to. He only had eyes for her, as they made their way up the marvel staircase, and to her room. She had his hand in a strong grip, as she led the way. When she came to her door, she opened it, pushed him inside, and closed it with a kick of her foot.

He immediately met her in a heated kiss, as they moved towards a big bed in the centre of the room. She shed his jacket off, and they both got rid of their shoes, before they landed on the bed, Troy half on top of her. They stopped for a second, and breathed out, their hot breaths mixing in the little space that was between their faces. She looked up at him, in a way he could have never imagined. Not all the times he'd thought and dreamed of this, had she been so perfect. Her look was pure, and she was gazing at him, as if he was the most amazing creature in the entire world. It made him feel like everything fell into place; like everything was good again. He just couldn't stop thinking about what was supposed to happen now. Not because he was in need of release, but because it was with her… They were going to _make love_.

After almost a good two minutes, she reached her hand out, to shed his shirt off as well. His chest was bare now, and she gazed at it for a second, before she slightly leaned up; planting small kisses all over it. He knew that he didn't know much about love and life, but he knew that… When she touched him like that, everything was perfect. There was no doubt. She was what it was all about. They had it. Together. And he was never ever going to get another one like her, he was sure of it.

She leaned back again, her hair cascading over the pillow, and he trailed his hand down her body, to the zipper on her dress. He looked at it for a second, before he felt her hand on his, urging him to zip it down. He shot her a smile, and did so, knowing this was it. His dreams were coming true, and he almost couldn't believe it.

The dress came off, and she was lying beneath him, an angel in red, lace underwear. His hands searched the newly exposed skin, and he kissed her stomach gently, plenty of times, before moving up, towards her lips, and they met in another kiss. Their tongues fought, and he savoured the taste of her. She tasted minty, but he knew why; she loved to chew gum, and the taste was her favourite. She eventually withdrew her tongue from his mouth, and started working on his jeans. It didn't take her very long to get them off, and he could tell she was happy to see just how excited he was.

She smiled up at him, an eyebrow raised, and he couldn't help but chuckle. It was just _so_ Sharpay, even in a situation like this. She giggled too, before they joined for another kiss. His hands searched for the hook on her bra, and when they found it, he got it off, and glanced down at the most perfect breasts in the world. His mouth went for one, while his fingers played with the other's nipple. She moaned beneath him, and he felt a rush of feelings float through him, by the realization that _he_ was that one making her say those sounds. He was the one who made her whimper in joy beneath him. It was his doings, and no one else's. His free arm was used to support himself, so he didn't crush her completely, as he trailed his other hand from her breast and to her middle section, where he toyed with the material for awhile, before he pulled her thong off, and was met by a throbbing centre.

He was throbbing himself, and just by thinking and imagining what it would be like, he got himself even more aroused. He was happy when she finally removed his boxers, and let him free. It didn't take many seconds for him to find her, and move inside her. The feeling of just filling her out was amazing. He paused to look down at her, and they joined for a kiss, before he started moving, her small moans encouraging him to do his best.

He couldn't believe it. She was actually lying beneath him. They were doing what he had dreamed for them to do for so long. His fantasies were becoming reality, and he almost couldn't believe that. Only the sight of her, beneath him, assured him that it was no longer a dream. That it was actually happening. They were making love.

She moved her hips in tact to his, as they met in the middle; intense pleasure forming for both of them. She made small sounds; sounds he'd never thought he'd hear, and they turned him on to no end. He could feel sweat forming on his forehead, as he watched her screw her face into a smile, when he hit a very good spot. Her hands wound around his neck, while he used his own to push himself up; needing the space between them for more force, and therefore he was able to go faster, and hit all the right places.

"God…" she whispered, her breathing hard and uneven. He felt himself tighten much more, biting his lips to keep it lasting longer, "Shit Troy…" she continued, her nails digging firmly into his back, "Fuck… Fuck… _Shit, Troy_!" she exclaimed, before pushing his head down, her moans hidden in their kiss.

He didn't know how he was going to last much longer. Seriously, the sounds coming from that woman were making him crazy. He was close to the edge, but he wanted to get her there first. It was important for him to get her there with him, so they could finish off together. This night was supposed to be perfect. They were making love, and so everything had to go according to his plans.

He pulled out of her, and went back in slowly, groaning as he went, "Shar…" he whispered, sweat dripping off of him, mixing with hers, "God, Sharpay…" he managed to choke out; not that he had been able to hold it in.

She smiled up at him, as their hips kept moving in sync; making the best of this. He started moving a bit faster, and she went along with him, as they both could feel how they were getting closer to the end. Her whimpers were starting to get closer and closer, and he had troubles holding back himself. He could feel her tense around him even more, and he knew she was almost there. Just a few more trusts, and she would be done.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, as he focused on her, on getting her right there; hitting the spot he had quickly found, and knew to be her favourite, "Shit Troy! Fuck…!" she opened her eyes, and started right up at him, as she reached the end, "FUCK!"

He couldn't help but smile, as she threw her head back in joy, riding her own orgasmic high. He trusted into her a few more times, to get there himself, and her sounds helped him along just great. He suddenly felt himself letting go, and came into her, collapsing on top of her small body.

She was still shaking beneath him, as he felt his heartbeat starting to go slower. He breathed out slowly, and rolled over, taking her with him, so she was on top, his arms firmly around her back. He searched for her quilt, and when he found it, he pulled it on top of them. Before turning his eyes to her brown orbs, which were shining like they'd never been before.

"You really curse when you have sex, huh?" Troy teased her, before placing a kiss on her lips.

"And you don't." she whispered, her voice soft and kind. She kissed him again, and moved down a bit; head resting on his chest. She couldn't help but yawn, "Let's sleep now, right? And do more later."

Troy just smiled, and grabbed her body even closer to his; he could sleep now. For the first time in a very long time. Even if she would wake him up in an hour for an encore edition.

_I want you  
For, forever and a night  
(Forever and a night)  
For all of my life  
(All of my life)  
I just wanna hold you tight_  
_From now on (for)  
Until the morning light  
(Until the morning light)  
All I wanna do  
Is be with you baby  
Forever and a night _

Oooh

But now, with every breath we take  
All I think about  
Is the love we're gonna make 

Troy moved around, in search for his sleeping buddy. He knew she was there somewhere; she hadn't gotten up yet. He could hear quiet breathing someplace left to him, so he moved his arm out, still with closed eyes (he was too lazy to open them to look around), and came in contact with something warm and soft. He moved it a bit longer, and realized he'd, without a doubt, come across her chest. He moved his arm lower, to rest around her flat stomach, before he pulled her closer to him, loving the heat, and the fact that they were lying there, the morning after.

It had been everything he had ever dreamed of and so much more. She was a wildcat in bed. He had always believed she would be, because she had claws, and she knew how to stand up for herself, but still… It had surprised him a bit, not that he minded. It made everything more mind-blowing. And it was… Now he just, he just had to tell her everything about his feelings. To get her to be his, so they could do this forever. Not that forever would be enough; anything wouldn't be enough. But it was all he got, so he'd have to stick with it. And if he got her to be his girlfriend (he had to, there was no way he could imagine his life without her), they'd have to find a way to make things work, even if they were far apart.

He buried his head in her golden mane, and softly breathed out, her warm skin feeling so good against his nude skin. It was the best feeling in the world, and he didn't want to trade it for anything. He felt her move around a bit, and pulled his head back, opened his eyes, and came face to face with her smiley eyes.

"Hey…" she whispered, lightly kissing his lips, "Good morning."

He couldn't help but smile, "Good morning." He said, and turned onto his back, head resting against a mountain of pillows, which were resting against the headboard. She got more comfortable, and placed her head on his chest, glancing up at him.

"Troy…" she whispered, her fingers stroking his chest, "Thanks for yesterday… It was a wonderful night."

"Yeah," he said, kissing her hair, "it was… the most amazing night of my life, Sharpay." He paused, "I really have to talk to you about this. I know you… I know you probably hate me and stuff, since I've turned you down so many times. The only problem was just… I let you go, before I knew what I could have had. I've just been… Hopelessly in love with you for so long now. I'm sorry I didn't realize it before. I hope I still have a chance."

"Troy…" she said, and moved around, so she was lying almost on top of him, "You've _always_ had a chance. It has always been you. You've always been the guy of my dreams. I was so… crushed, when you didn't ask me to Prom. You'd been dropping hints since forever, and I was just playing hard to get, 'cuz I didn't want to give in to you after everything you'd done to me. I was planning on saying yes when you asked me to Prom, but you didn't ask…"

He kissed her on the nose, and almost couldn't believe how stupid he had been. Why hadn't he asked her to Prom even if she had turned him down plenty of times? It had never stopped Zeke! But still… everything turned out alright, didn't it? She was there now, and he was with her, and they'd made love, "I'm sorry…" he told her, "I was stupid Sharpay. I gave up, I thought you'd moved on. I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…" she whispered, stroking a finger across his cheek, as she watched him intensely, "Everything turned out just alright. You're here with me now, Troy… I can't believe last night. I've never felt more happy."

"Me neither…" he told her, smiling when her finger teased his lower lip, "You're so amazing, Sharpay. I just… I want to be with you. We have all summer. I dunno where you're going after the vacation is over, but I'm staying right here."

"I know." Sharpay said, smiling, "Daddy told me you got into the University of Albuquerque. That's very good."

He lowered his gaze, because he didn't want to face that fact that they'd have to be apart, "Yeah… But… What about you? Where are you going?"

She shot him a small smile, "That's why I turned all the offers I had gotten down, and applied there as well. I just wanted to be close to you, even if we weren't together."

Troy's face lit up, "For real?" he asked. He almost couldn't believe it, was she staying here as well?, "You're staying?"

"Yeah…" she whispered, "For you, Troy. I'm staying for you."

He swallowed hard, when he realized what it meant for her career. Albuquerque wasn't an art-school; it was focused more on sports. Acting was not on the schedule. Of course 'normal' classes were there as well, but it didn't help her acting career very much, "…you didn't have to do that." he said, stroking her hair gently, "You didn't have to sacrifice everything for me."

"Don't worry Troy," she offered him a small smile, a bit sad though, "Daddy will make sure I get a good education. And when you travel all over the world with basketball, I'll be on Broadway, just you wait."

Troy couldn't help but smile. Ever the optimist; Sharpay Evans. He leaned down, and placed a long kiss on her lips. She replied, and eventually ended all the way on top of him, to get better access to his mouth. She pulled back after a few minutes, panting hard, as she stroked his chest gently.

"It'll all work out Troy," Sharpay said, staring deeply into his eyes, "It will. I'll be happy, just as long as I'm with you, then everything is okay. I just wanna be with you."

As she leaned down for another kiss, he couldn't help but admire the amazing woman he had just gotten. She was amazing. There was really no way he could imagine his life without her. Sure, he could live, but it would be a thousand times better with her by his side. And when she had sacrificed all that for him… He asked himself if he would do the same. If he'd sacrifice his career, so she could get hers.

_Yeah, _he told himself, as they rolled over, for him to be on top, _Yeah, you so would… you love her. _

_I want you  
For, forever and a night  
(Forever and a night)  
For all of my life  
(All of my life)  
I just wanna hold you tight  
From now on (for)  
Until the morning light  
(Until the morning light)  
All I wanna do  
Is be with you baby  
Forever and a night

* * *

_

_So. There you have it. I really hope you like it Nathalie. It was all for you. I did the best I could, and I hope I did the song justice. I know how much you love it. And I know you were excited about this fic; you've been bugging me with it. I really hope you enjoyed it, really. _

_And of course I hope the rest of you did as well! Please leave me a review, but none saying it was too dirty; I rated it __**M**__, so you were warned, and it wasn't bad at all. But please, do review me, and tell me your thoughts on it; you all know how much I love reviews. _

_**Dedication; **__Nathalie. Because you're turning seventeen, and this was the best present I could find for you. I've had this written for awhile, but I wanted to post it today. You're such a good friend, and I really do love you (: _

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own High School Musical or 'Forever and a Night' – that one is by Girls Aloud. _


End file.
